


you're a rock star

by yeswayappianway



Series: hey now, you're an all star [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, NHL All-Star Game, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeswayappianway/pseuds/yeswayappianway
Summary: Brayden sees his teammates in a relaxed and happy moment for once.





	you're a rock star

Brayden knew he was basically falling asleep in a club, which was pretty embarrassing, but he didn’t want to miss anything. Which, okay, still sounded pretty embarrassing, but it was the all star game! In Tampa! That was one of those things you were supposed to enjoy as much as you could, right? So it was totally ok that he had slid down in the booth they’d been occupying and almost everyone else had either gone off to dance or leave or… honestly, he’d lost track. But, look, Stammer and Kuch were right there, and that meant he hadn’t been totally abandoned yet.

Although, they didn’t seem to be paying much attention to him. Or anyone else except each other. Brayden was having a hard time seeing in the relative darkness, and having been drinking probably wasn’t helping much, but they were close enough together that it looked like maybe Stammer was partially in Kuch’s lap.

Yawning exaggeratedly, he slumped down on the table toward them, hoping maybe he’d be able to hear what they were talking about.

“So, how do you think it went?” Brayden almost rolled his eyes, but he remembered he was supposed to be falling asleep. As if everyone couldn’t see it had gone great all weekend.

Kuch apparently agreed with him, though, and he snorted. “You know it’s good.”

“I mean, I think it went well, I just didn’t know how everyone else thought!” Stammer seemed to actually be serious. Brayden shifted his head on his crossed arms, just enough so he could see them a little out of one eye. Kuch actually looked completely happy, and when he sort of patted at Stammer’s face, it wasn’t as controlled as Brayden usually expected from him. He wondered if Kuch was actually drunk. He definitely seemed relaxed enough.

“Went great, everyone loves you.”

Stammer made a face. “Okay, okay, I get it, it was good. I just… I really wanted everyone to see how great it is here. I really love it in Tampa, and no one ever seems to believe me.” He was almost pouting now, but Brayden was feeling very- was there a word for patriotic but for your team? Team-spirited? Whatever. Kuch was laughing again.

“Yes, everyone want to play here now. I don’t let them, though. We play together.” Stammer looked exasperated, and he somehow shifted closer to Kuch.

“I’m not trying to replace you, babe, come on.” Wait, what? Babe? This was not what Brayden was expecting.

Kuch just shrugged, clearly not caring that Brayden was having a revelation about the two of them. Right, because Brayden was pretending to be asleep. “Couldn’t anyway.” Stammer rolled his eyes, but he looked fond.

He said, “Hey, who says other teams won’t try to steal you away now? Everyone's finally seeing how good you are. You might actually have to talk to people,” he giggled as Kuch grimaced. This was back on familiar ground for Brayden. It was pretty damn impressive how much media Kuch got out of.

Grumbling, Kuch said, “Don’t need talk to people, just you,” and right before Brayden’s very eyes, he turned to Stammer, and kissed him lightly. Before Brayden could figure out how to react, Stammer smacked Kuch’s arm.

“You’re freaking out Pointer,” he said, a little scolding. Then Stammer turned to him, and patted him. “Go home, Pointer. You won’t miss anything.” Brayden wasn’t sure what to say- had they known he was awake the whole time? “Yeah, you weren’t very subtle,” Stammer said, and Brayden wanted to sink into the bench. He’d said that out loud, hadn’t he?

He was struggling to stand up and slide out of the booth when Kuch said, “Did good this weekend.” He wrapped an arm around Stammer’s shoulders. “Now go away, leave us alone.”

Finally standing up, Brayden nodded, and figuring he’d already embarrassed himself enough that it couldn’t get too much worse, said, “You wouldn’t have to kick me out if you actually got a room, just saying!” and practically ran out. As he left, he thought he heard laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> this is the one i'm most nervous about getting right, so, sorry if i fucked up! i'm very fond of the lightning from a distance, and it felt like they deserved something nice. also, there was a really cute feature on the sportsnet broadcast about stamkos and kucherov and i'm sad it hasn't shown up on the internet yet that i've seen.


End file.
